(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, a display device including the same and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display and an electrophoretic display includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a pair of field generating electrodes and an optical active layer formed therebetween. For example, the LCD includes a liquid crystal capacitor having a liquid crystal layer as the optical active layer between the field generating electrodes, and the OLED display includes an organic light emitting element having an organic emission layer as the optical active layer between the field generating electrodes.
Each display device also includes switching elements, each connected to one of the pair of the field generating electrodes and controlling an electric signal, and the optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal to thereby display images. Here, each switching element receives data signals from data lines according to scanning signals from gate lines and transmits the data signals to pixel electrodes. The switching elements are generally thin film transistors, and hence are switching transistors.
The field generating electrodes, the switching elements, the gate lines and the data lines are formed in at least one of a pair of display panels of the display device.
The display device including the switching elements also includes a gate driver which applies the scanning signals to the gate lines and a data driver which applies the data signals to the data lines. The gate driver and the data driver are also operated according to signals transmitted from a signal controller, and may be formed on the display panel along with the field generating electrodes and the switching elements. These drivers include a plurality of active elements such as thin film transistors.
The OLED display further includes driving transistors as well as switching transistors. The driving transistors flow the current to the organic light emitting elements according to data signals transmitted from the switching transistors.
However, the thin film transistors of the pixels and the thin film transistors of the drivers necessarily have different characteristics, and the switching transistors and the driving transistors require different characteristics in the OLED display. For example, some thin film transistors are required to have a high on/off current ratio (Ion/Ioff), and some other thin film transistors are required to have high carrier mobility. However, these characteristics are trade offs with respect to one another such that it is difficult for thin film transistors having the same structure to simultaneously satisfy these characteristics.
To form the various thin film transistors having the different characteristics in one display panel, thin film transistors having different structures may be manufactured through different processes and different apparatuses. However, the manufacturing process is complicated and the cost and time required are remarkably increased for various thin film transistors having different characteristics in one display panel.